Painful Memories
by Rio runner
Summary: Jack has a secret and the only thing that can solve this secret is a painful memory and an adventure
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

PAINFUL MEMORIES

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow sat with his back to a wall of Tia Dalma's hut. He stared at the wall opposite of him; he didn't blink, he didn't move. A terrible story was playing out in his mind, a story he had seen many times in his dreams, a story he wanted to solve once and forever.

Tia Dalma pushed aside the beaded curtain that separated the back room from the main part of the hut and stepped out to greet Jack. Jack rose to his feet and took of his hat, " Jack? What's wrong? Did you not find the Chest of Davy Jones? You've come for another jar of dirt?" Tia Dalma sat down in her high- backed chair and motioned for Jack to also sit.

Jack took a seat, " 'No' would be thee answer for both those questions. I've come for something a bit more personal." Tia Dalma nodded her head but had a slight look of surprise on her face. "But I wanted to make sure it was ok with you first." Jack continued. Tia Dalma didn't say anything but instead looked at the door. Mr. Gibbs slowly pushed the door open as if he was trying not to wake a baby, "can I help you Mr. Gibbs?"

Jack turned so he could see Mr. Gibbs, "Captain, the crew and I as well have been a bit worried lately. I mean you've been acting strange…er, you've been wandering around the ship at night, and when you do get some sleep, I often hear you yelling 'No'." Jack slowly turned to face Tia Dalma; he looked at her, but her face was expressionless. "What does it matter to you?" Jack asked curiously.

"You're our Captain, sir, and I know this sounds weird, but we actually do care about you. After all, you bring in most of our wealth." A sly smile crept across Jack's face, "True." Jack turned around in his chair and again faced Mr. Gibbs, "You're right I have been troubled. It's hard to explain, so you better come and sit." "And the rest of the crew?" Jack shook his head and smiled, "bring 'em in."

Mr. Gibbs walked over to the door, opened the door and called down to the waiting boats t anchor. He stepped aside as Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Marty walked in. Mr. Gibbs joined them as they all took a seat around the table, "Now Captain, tell us, what has been troubling you?" Jack let out a deep sigh, "It's better to show you." He glanced at Tia Dalma who got up and went to the back room. Some muttering and banging could be heard; the pirates looked at each other. After a few more mumbles and a loud crash, Tia Dalma came through the curtain and set a large, silver bowl in the center of the table. Mr. Gibbs leaned in to get a better look at the bowl; it looked like a normal bowl except it had a finely etched dragon coiling its way around the bowl. In it's hands it held an orb with an eye in it.

"What is that?" Mr. Gibbs asked, leaning back in his chair. "It is known as Jehovah." She got only blank looks. "or the Pool of Memories, as it's more commonly known." Every pirate, except for Jack, looked at one another. They all had heard tales about The Pool of Memories, but they had never believed them, until now. "Is it true then? What it does?" Pintel asked. Tia Dalma nodded, "And we're going to use it to help the beloved Captain of The Black Pearl." Tia Dalma motioned for everyone to gather around the bowl; everyone was hesitant until Jack stood up and leaned over the bowl. Tia Dalma joined the circle and passed her hand over the bowl. The water in the bowl rippled as if a stone had just been cast into it. As the ripples moved across the water a picture formed and began to move. Everyone leaned in closer and the picture took over their vision.

_Men armed with muskets, dresses in red coats with white trim, stormed the beach of Tortuga. A man wearing a general's uniform rode an Andalusian through the streets shouting orders to the men he led. The men broke down doors and ransacked buildings causing the occupants to flee. "Find the Sparrows and bring them to me." The general shouted. Soldiers ran off in every direction, on the hunt for their pray._

_Two girls ran down a dark ally; they carried a small bag on their back, holding their few belongings, and a sword on their waist. The darkness concealed their identities, but as they ran out into the street and light flooded their bodies, their distinct features could be seen. One girl stood taller than the other, at about 5'9", had long, brilliant blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had long dirty- blonde hair, stood at about 5'7", and had green eyes. They both had sharp eyes, lean bodies, round faces and scruffy hair._

_"Jesse! Where's mom and dad?" the girl with blonde hair asked. "They're both waiting on The Pearl. We have to get there and get there fast, Kat!" the other answered. The girls quickly and quietly made their way through the mayhem on the streets. They were almost to the dock when a voice called out, "Sparrows! Sparrows!"_

_The girls whipped around, a young man ran up to them, "Come quickly! Your parents need your help!" "What's wrong Barbossa?" "Just follow!" Barbossa ran off towards the dock. As the three rounded the bend a horrific sight appeared. Hundreds of soldiers surrounded ten pirates that made up the crew of The Black Pearl. The enemies fought for survival; leading the pirates was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and his wife, the galliant lady-knight, Alana. _

_Jesse and Kat drew their swords and plowed through the soldiers towards their parents. Kat and Jesse were expert swordswomen; they cut down any enemy that stood in their path with ease. They quickly broke through the wall of soldiers and joined their parents in the mighty battle. A soldier lunged at Jack and blocked his sword arm; Jack grabbed the man's arm as the man tried to stab him. The two grown men wrestled; the man fell to the ground dead, Kat stood behind him, sword drawn. "A true Sparrow!"_

_Jack grinned and joined his daughter. Jesse and her mother were fighting together, proving that girls are tougher then they are given credit for. The soldiers kept advancing and soon took over the pirates. Soldiers grabbed the crew, Jesse and Kat, and Alana; it took five soldiers to hold down a very angry Jack. The general, no longer on his horse, stepped up to Jack and looked into his eyes._

_"Jack Sparrow. You are finally mine." "It only took you fifteen years to get me." Jack growled. "Indeed, but now that I have you, I can take back what was originally mine." The general faced Alana, "Alana, my love, how I have missed you." Alana stared angrily at the general; the soldiers tightened their grip. "Let her go."_

_The soldiers let go and Alana ran over to Kat and Jesse, mother instincts taking over. The general's eyes rested on Jesse and Kat for the first time, "So you've become a mother." "Let them go!" Alana cried, "Now why would I do that when I can use them as leverage?" Panic clearly showed itself on Alana's face, "You wouldn't."_

_The general pulled out a loaded pistol and pointed it at Jesse's head. Jack broke free of the soldiers grip and lunged at the general. The gun went off; Jack recoiled, blood oozed from his shoulder. Alana screamed, but the soldier's tight grip quickly silenced it. Jack slowly got to his feet and stood in front of his daughters. Alana kicked the soldier holding her captive in the crotch; the soldier doubled over in pain. Alana ran to Jack and took her battle stance beside him. Jesse and Kat drew their swords and stepped around their parents, ready to fight._

_"Alana. All I'm asking you to do is come back to Port Royal with me. But if you don't want to I can always kill the competition." The general's voice became dark and cold as his eyes went over Jack and his daughters. Alana bent over and whispered into Jack's ear; Jack nodded. Alana kissed Jack, than moved next to the general. The general put his arm around Alana's waist and pulled her close._

_"Now that wasn't so bad." The general kissed Alana on the lips, "you son of a" "Dad." Kat put her hand on Jack's chest; Jack relaxed bit still kept his sword drawn. The general's eyes once again fell on Jesse and Kat. Jesse and Kat stared at the general; they could feel the hatred pouring form the man. "Kill them," the general ordered waling off pulling Alana with him. Jack and his girls started after them, but were cut off by the horde of soldiers. Jesse and Kat began cutting down soldiers keeping them away from their injured dad._

_Blood continued to ooze from Jack's shoulder and he began to feel weak; he dropped to the ground. Kat bent down, "Kat! Behind you!" Jesse's voice rang out over the sound of clashing steel. Kat turned around just as a blade began it's decent upon her head. Kat put her arm up; pain shot through her arm as the blade sliced through it. This distracted Jesse; she turned her attention to Kat. Seeing that Kat was safe for the moment, Jesse turned back to the fight; swords clashed and blood flowed._

_Jesse hadn't seen the other soldier behind the one she had just killed. He swung his sword and slashed Jesse's right eye. Jesse wiped the blood away; a thin line ran vertically about three inches across her eye. Kat kept her arm still; she continued to blot the wound her father had received with the piece of her shirt she had torn off. A soldier came up behind Kat and picked her up by the waist. She kicked and flailed, trying to break the soldiers grasp on her, but her wound weakened her. Jack lay on the ground slowly losing consciousness, watching his daughters being taken away until darkness over took him._

More ripples migrated across the water as the darkness disappeared. Jack slumped back into his chair, a tear in his eye. Tia Dalma sat next, a some- what sullen look on her face. Everyone else just plopped down, too entranced with what they had just seen to control their actions. "You…you… Why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Gibbs finally stammered.

"Too painful to tell you." Jack said, choking back more tears. "Who was that man? The general?" Marty asked. "You didn't recognize him?" Mr. Gibbs looked at Marty as if he just asked if two plus two equaled five, "How could you not know whom that was?" "Hey! I'm short. I don't always see people's faces!"

Tia Dalma raised her open hand, silencing the men at once, "your family is alive, I can feel it in my bones." Jack perked up, "Where! Where are they?!" "You know where your beloved wife is, but as for your children…only your heart can lead you to them." "I sense an adventure heading our way." Gibbs stood up and made way for the door; everyone else in close pursuit.

Jack sat back in his chair, feeling life seep back into his bones, knowing that his family was alive and out there. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his compass.


	2. Chapter 2: Reoccurring Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY POTC CHARACTERS ONLY THE ONES I CREATE**

REOCCURRING DREAM

_Gray, swirly mist hung above the water, hiding anything that dared to venture through it. Nothing moved except for the water; sounds themselves seemed to be swallowed by the fog._

_A dark ship pierced the fog; a huge dragon head, carved with immaculate detail, led the way. The fog parted in fear as the huge ship moved through it. The ship seemed deserted except for two lone figures standing on the deck. They were quietly talking about something; the one with long dirty-blonde hair raised her hand, silencing the other._

_The two girls looked out at the ocean as if they were looking at an approaching ship. As the fog continued to clear, the dirty-blonde haired girl's mark could be seen; a long, thin scar ran vertically down her right eye. The other girl moved next to her and placed her arms on the rail; a hug scare presented itself on her left arm, a reminder of an unsuccessful attempt on her life. The two girls stood silently on the deck. They looked out at the ocean, their sharp eyes piercing the fog…_

Jack shot up. He was breathing hard and rather sweaty. He untangled himself from the bed covers and placed his feet on the wooden floor of his beloved ship. Jack walked over to his desk, piled high with maps, random pieces of paper, and empty rum bottles. Jack picked up his compass; the needle was fixed on East; it seemed to favor east for it hadn't moved in over two weeks. Jack rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slipped on his knee-high boots.

Jack pushed open the cabin door and walked out onto the deck. Cold, salty sea breeze met Jack; he took in a deep breath and let the rising sun warm his skin. "Mornin' Captain." Jack opened his eyes, "Mornin' Gibbs." Jack was surprised to hear a rather sullen tone in his voice, "Something wrong Captain?"

"I had the dream again." "About your girls?" Jack nodded; he stared out across the ocean, the only thing keeping him from his daughters. "Well, on the bright side Captain we're about a mile off the coast of Port Royal." Jack turned around, "Mind the guns, arm yourselves and prepare for battle."

Jack took the wheel from Gibbs, "Why are we preparing for battle sir?" Jack smiled at Gibbs, "Trust me Gibbs, love is a battle field." The wind caught the sails; the _Black Pearl_ surged forward, speeding towards Port Royal. Jack smiled, he was going to get his family back.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Sparrows

TWO SPARROWS

Kat sat at a high oak desk covered with maps, various trinkets to sell, and a few empty rum bottles. Kat was leaning over a map she had been studying for some time now. Kat pulled out a compass and took some measurements; she and her sister Jesse had been following a man they believed was associated with the man who took their mother ten years ago.

The cabin door flew open; Jesse burst in sword drawn. A young man came in after her, sword also drawn. Jesse and Mike, the First Mate, began to sword fight; even though they were in a confined area, they had such precision that they didn't even leave a niche in a wall.

Jesse and Mike fought for a moment until Jesse quickly swept Mikes' sword from his hand; Jesse pushed Mike against the wall and thrust her sword at his throat, drawing a drop of blood. " Are you two children done playing?" Jesse released Mike and sheathed her sword, "We were just practicing Kat. Did you find out where we were going yet?" Jesse moved next to Kat and looked over her shoulder.

Kat smoothed the map out, "It seems that our course is taking us to Port Royal." Mike wiped the blood from his neck, "Port Royal? Didn't we already check there?" Kat stood up and rolled up the map, "Yes, but this time we are sure she is there." Kat walked onto the deck followed by Jesse and Mike.

"How far from Port Royal?" Kat asked Jed, the other First Mate, "We're about a mile off the coast Captain." " Thanks Jed." Kat took the wheel from Jed; Jesse stood next to Kat, " The Sparrows will soon rule the seas again." Jesse pulled up her right shirtsleeve revealing a tattoo of a sparrow in flight. Kat smiled; she too pulled up her sleeve to reveal an identical tattoo, "The Sparrows will be together again… if we have anything to say about it."


	4. Chapter 4: Alana's Escape

ALANA'S ESCAPE

As the rising sun grew larger, its rays penetrated the expensive silk curtains that shielded the window. The light rays entered the room a filled it with soft morning light.

The bed sheets shifted as the bed's occupant stirred. A beautiful woman sat up and yawned; brushing her long golden, brown hair from her face, she leaned over the side of her bed and picked something up from the top of her nightstand.

Light reflected off a shiny silver surface as the woman opened a small musical locket. A sad love song filled the room, bringing tears to the woman's eyes. One lone memory of a man holding two new-born babies found its' way into her head. A sharp knock at the door chased her memory away.

The woman quickly shut the locket and put it in a nightstand drawer. She ran into her closet and slipped on a robe, "Come in." The door opened and a tall man dressed in a Commodore's uniform marched in, "Good morning Alana, sleep well?" Alana nodded, "Wonderful, for you will need all the energy you can muster, we have a busy day ahead of us." A young black woman came in holding a very colorful box.

The woman handed the commodore the box then scurried quickly out of the room. Alana looked at the box; she had a faint idea of what was in it. "Today the Counts of Port Royal are throwing a ball for the soldiers returning from the war in the Philippines. They asked me to attend and I was hoping you would accompany me."

The commodore extended his arms; Alana lifted the lid off the box. Inside the box, nestled among various colors of tissue paper, was a beautiful green gown. Alana carefully lifted it out of the box and held it up against her body. "It's beautiful. Thank you." The Commodore smiled, "I was hoping you would wear it to the ball."

"I will." "Wonderful I have some business to attend to. I will send you a carriage to retrieve you at noon." The commodore turned and left. The second the Commodore was out of sight Alana threw the dress onto the bed, disgusted at the thought wearing yet another dress. Alana went into her closet and threw on some cloths.

She came out dressed in tan britches, a loose white long- sleeved shirt with a V- neck, and her favorite knee-high boots. Alana walked to her mirror and picked up her hairbrush; after she finished Alana picked up a green and white striped scarf and tied it around her waist as a makeshift belt.

Alana looked at herself; one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean stared back at her. For a split second Alana thought she saw Jack standing beside her, but she knew he wasn't there. Alana turned away and went to the window.

Outside the Commodore was mounting his horse. He spoke to a servant then rode off. Alana watched to Commodore until she couldn't see him anymore. Alana slowly opened the window; a warm breeze blew over her body. Alana climbed out the window as stealthily and gracefully as a cat; she moved along the ledge until she came to a wall covered with thick vines. Being the agile woman she was, Alana climbed down the wall with ease.

The minute Alana's feet hit the ground she took off running down the street. She ran down streets and through alley ways knowing that she had to hurry if she wanted enough time to get back to the mansion before her "husband" returned, but that could wait. Right now she was only thinking about her destination… the docks.


	5. Chapter 5: Close Encounters

* * *

CLOSE ENCOUNTERS

Jack stood on the deck on the Black Pearl; he took in the sounds and smells of Port Royal. Mr. Gibbs placed his hand on jacks shoulder, "We just anchored, sir. Are you ready to go to shore?" Jack sighed, "Mr. Gibbs, why do you insist on asking questions you already know the answer to?" Jack let down the plank and walked onto the dock. Mr. Gibbs didn't say anything, but instead followed Jack.

Jack looked around; off in the distance he could see another black ship was coming in to anchor. Jack took out his compass and opened it; the needle spun around for a few seconds, suddenly it stopped and pointed at the black ship in the distance.

"How strange." Jack muttered.

"What is it?"

"The compass, it's pointing at that ship."

"That is strange." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Yes, but right now we need to concentrate on finding Alana." Jack and Gibbs started off down the dock.

* * *

Jed carefully sailed the Black Dragon into the harbor of Port Royal. He docked the Black Dragon next to another large, black ship then went to find Jesse and Kat.

Jed found Kat and Jesse in their cabin looking over a map.

"We've arrived Captains."

Kat looked up, "Are we anchored?" Jed nodded.

"Then we go to shore." Kat rolled up the map and put it in a desk drawer. Jesse stood up and grabbed her sword from the chair next to her. Jed followed Jesse and Kat out onto the deck.

Jesse walked the length of the deck; she stopped for a moment. Kat walked next to her, "What is it?" Jesse pointed at the huge, black ship docked next to them, "Doesn't that ship look familiar?" Kat looked at the ship, "Yeah, it does." Kat and Jesse stared at the ship trying to remember where they had seen it, "We have no time for this Kat, we have to go find Mom." Jesse made way for the plank, but she was stopped by Jed.

"What do you wish us to do?"

Kat came up behind Jesse, "Stay here on the ship, and if anyone unauthorized comes aboard this ship… kill 'em."

* * *

Alana slowed from a run to a walk as she rounded a corner and the docks came into view. Alana came to a complete stop; she took in a deep breath, a breath full of the smell of the sea. As the sweet smell left Alana's senses, she made way to her favorite shop: the sword shop.

Alana pushed the small wooden door open and entered the shop. An elderly man with snow-white hair stood behind a low wood counter polishing a sword.

"Good day Mr. Connor."

The man looked up, "Oh, Mrs. Norrington, how nice it is to see you again."

Alana smiled trying not to show her irritation, "Please, Mr. Connor, call me Alana."

"As you wish."

Alana stepped up to the counter and examined the sword Mr. Connor was working on, "That is a beautiful sword Mr. Connor" Mr. Connor held up the sword, "You think so? You can test it if you want." Alana grasped the sword on the hilt and swung it gently.

"So Alana, how's the son doing?"

Alana placed the sword on the counter, "James? Oh, he's doing fine."

Mr. Connor smiled, "Good, good. Do you still have that sword I made you those many years ago… Mrs. Sparrow?" Mr. Connor gave Alana a wink.

"Yes I do Mr. Connor, it's stashed safely in my closet."

The door to the shop swung open. Two men walked in; one was tall and thin with long black hair, two braids strung with beads hung on the sides of his face. A scarlet red scarf was wrapped around his head. The other man was a little shorter, had slightly graying hair, and a beard to match.

Alana kept her face hidden, just in case the two men knew who she was and could get her in trouble with the law.

"Good day gentlemen, can I help you with something?"

The taller man moved closer to the counter, "Yes, you can." Alana nearly choked; that voice, it couldn't be…


	6. Chapter 6: Together Again

TOGETHER AGAIN

Jesse and Kat made their way through the crowded docks. They pushed their way through crowds of sailors and merchants.

"Ok, so if Mom's married to the Commodore, that means she's probably living in one of the larger houses around here."

Jesse nodded in agreement, "We should head to the town square then."

Jesse and Kat started walking for the town square; road met flesh as Kat and Jesse ran headlong into someone and fell. Kat and Jesse got to their feet and helped the young woman they had just run into, get back to her feet. A young man with black hair pushed his way through the crowd towards the girls.

"Hey! What gives!?" the man shouted, obviously furious. The woman placed her hand on the man's shoulder, "Calm down Will, it was an accident." Will loosened up a bit, "Still, they should have been watching where they were walking." He muttered under his breath. Kat drew her sword and pressed it to Will's throat with bullet speed, "You want to say that to my face!?"

Will backed up, "Who are you?"

Jesse placed her hand on Kat's sword and moved it away from Will, "We're known as the Sparrows. Who's asking?" The couple looked at each other in wonder; the young woman stepped in front of Will, "My name is Elizabeth Swann. I'm Governor Swann's daughter and this is my husband, William Turner."

Kat sheathed her sword, "Nice to meet you. Can you two help us?" Will and Elizabeth both nodded.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Alana?"

* * *

Alana grasped the sword in her hands tightly. The man walked behind her, but stopped.

"You seem somewhat familiar, luv, have I met you before?"

"No, I don't think so." Alana said slyly.

"I don't know, you look familiar. Turn around and let me have a look at ya." Alana slowly turned around and faced her husband. Jack gave a little gasp, "Alana?" Jack touched Alana's cheek, "Oh my god, it is you!" Alana took her husband's hand in her own and smiled.

"You're alive."

Jack smiled, "Of course I'm alive, I would never leave you." Jack pulled Alana into a tight embrace and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

The door to the shop opened as four young people walked inside. Jack drew himself away from Alana to see who the newcomers were. A huge smile spread across Jack's face; today was truly a wonderful day. Will and Elizabeth stopped short as their gaze fell upon Jack.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Will asked, glad to see his friend again.

"I've come to get my wife." Jack put his arm around Alana's waist and pulled her close, "And to find my children."

"Well Father, you're not going to have to go far."

Alana and Jack looked behind Will and Elizabeth; Jesse and Kat ran up to their parents and gave them a huge hug.

"Oh my, you two have grown." Alana looked Kat over and gave her another hug. Jack hugged Jesse and gave her a pat on the back.

"Let's get out of here and do some catching up."

Alana turned to Will and Elizabeth, "Would you care to join us?" Will and Elizabeth smiled and followed the Sparrows to the docks.

* * *

"Then we commandeered this ship and have been sailing the seas ever since." Jesse was just finishing telling her parents all that had happened to her and her sister since they were separated. Alana and Jack were sitting at a table in the main cabin of the Black Dragon. Also sitting at the table was Jesse, Kat, Jed, Ehelm, Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth.

"Where did you find such a fine crew?" Alana asked, looking at Jed and Ehelm.

"The same place you and dad found your crew mom."

"Tortuga?" Kat asked.

"Tortuga." Alana smiled as Kat gave a little laugh.

"So, now that the Sparrows are back together, what should we do?" Jack asked, looking around the table for suggestions.

"Well, before we do anything, we should get as far away from Port Royal as possible." Alana said.

Jack stood up, "I agree. Gibbs, I'm giving you temporary leadership of the Pearl, I'm going to sail with my daughters for a while.

Kat smiled, "We'll enjoy the company."

Mr. Gibbs left. Kat and Jesse made their way onto the deck, "Lift anchor! Set sail!" Kat and Jesse shouted. Men jumped to their positions, obeying the captain's orders. Jesse took the wheel and Kat stood next to her. Alana and Jack observed the scene for a moment, then joined their daughters.

" This is an impressive operation you two have here." Jack said looking around.

Jesse looked at the men bustling about below her; her eyes fell upon Ehelm, "Yes, yes, very impressive."

Next to them the Black Pearl began to sail. The wind caught the sails of the Black Dragon and together the sister ships sailed toward an adventure.

* * *

Commodore Lee Norrington paced back and forth; he was furious. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and Alana was nowhere to be found. The door to the Commodore's office opened and a young officer came in.

"Commodore sir. There have been reports that Captain Jack Sparrow has docked sir."

Lee stopped cold, "_Thee_ Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes sir."

Lee's hands curled into fists; he now knew why Alana was not here.

"Tell my crew to prepare to set sail within the hour."

The young officer left. Lee moved to the window and looked out at the ocean, "I have a debt to settle."


	7. Chapter 7: A Stupid Sparrow and A Spy

A/N SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME SO LONG TO ADD. I HAD TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT OF CAMPS AND I HAD TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK. ANYWAY, HERE'S THE CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

A STUPID SPARROW AND A SPY 

A soft breeze blew across the deck of the Black Dragon. It blew through Kat and Jesse's hair, lifting it and swirling it gently around. Kat let out a sigh and leaned over the railing.

She and Jesse had been waiting together for an hour for their parents to return. As luck would have it, the Sparrows were finally together again sailing towards an adventure when their mother realized she had forgotten her sword. Being a pirate she couldn't possibly leave without it, so she and Jack went back to the Commodore's mansion to retrieve it.

Kat let out another sigh, "Mom and dad have been gone for almost an hour."

Jesse also let out a sigh, "I know. The Black Pearl and her crew are probably halfway to Tortuga by now."

Kat gave a little laugh; she saw jack the monkey ambling across the deck towards her and wondered what the little rascal was up to.

Jack walked up to Kat and jumped onto her shoulder, dangling something in her face. Kat took the object from Jack realizing it was a necklace.

"Why thank you Jack."

Jack cocked head and smiled then jumped off Kat's shoulder and ran off.

Kat looked at the necklace more closely, it was a simple silver, heart shaped locket with a Sparrow in flight engraved on the front. Jesse, now intrigued with Kat's new necklace, moved next to her sister. Kat opened the locket and found a small piece of paper folded up inside. Kat took out the paper and unfolded it, it read: _Only Sparrows fly the highest._ Kat looked at Jesse than around the deck.

The crew was busying themselves with simple tasks such as untangling ropes and checking supplies. Kat's gaze fell upon Jed who was securing a tackle line. Jed looked up and noticed Kat looking at him; he gave Kat a sweet smile then went back to his job.

Kat blushed and turned back to Jesse. Jesse had a smug look on her face; Kat was about to ask Jesse what she knew when she was interrupted by shouting from the waters below. Kat and Jesse leaned over the railing to find their parents ascending the rope ladder that lead to the deck. As Alana and Jack stepped onto the deck their conversation could be heard.

"Why couldn't you have just left it behind Alana? You nearly got us caught!"

"You know how special this sword is to me Jack, I couldn't just leave it behind! Besides…it was you who nearly got us caught!"

"I know, but…oh, hello girls." Jack had finally noticed that Kat and Jesse were staring at him and Alana.

"Everything go alright?" Jesse asked, though clearly something had happened.

"Well, everything went smoothly until your father decided that it would be a good idea to go to the pub to celebrate." Alana explained.

"I'm guessing that it wasn't such a great idea." Kat said.

"No it wasn't." Jack said rubbing his left cheek.

"No it wasn't! Somehow the Commodore figured out that Jack was in Port Royal and being the smart man that he is…knew exactly where to find us. We managed to escape and make it back her unnoticed." Alana finished.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Everyone turned at the sound of Ehelm's voice. Ehelm was looking at the harbor where a naval ship called the Interceptor was pulling away from the docks.

"Oh buggar." All four Sparrows muttered at once.

The deck grew silent for a moment; suddenly the crew jumped into action. Jed went to lift anchor while Ehelm set the sails. Kat and Jesse ran to the bridge and took the wheel.

Jesse looked around, " Have you seen Will or Elizabeth Kat?"

Kat gave Jesse a weird look, "Are you serious? That doesn't matter Jesse! If you hadn't noticed we're being chased down by the Commodore!" Kat shouted.

"I was just wondering." Jesse muttered.

Wind caught the sails and the Black Dragon surged forward. Kat turned around to find that the Interceptor was closing in fast.

"Come on baby, show us what you've got."

All of a sudden the wind changed directions; eventhough the Black Dragon was now sailing into the wind, the ship continued to pick up speed.

Kat turned once more and smiled; the wind was causing the Interceptor to lose speed. Kat and Jesse smiled at each other; finally they were on their way to an adventure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're losing them fast sir."

Commodore Lee Norrington let out a low growl as he watched his quarry sail quickly away; he didn't understand, how could a ship sail against the wind and at such a quick speed?

"What shall we do sir?"

Lee turned to face the Captain, "Nothing. He is close to one of the Captains, he will lead us to them."

The Captain gave Lee a confused look. Lee held up a letter.

"He has been feeding us information regarding the Sparrows for five years. He will end the Sparrow's reign over these seas. He will ultimately destroy the Sparrows."

As Lee watched the Black Dragon get further and further away, a wicked smile crept across his face.


	8. Chapter 8: Where To Now?

Where To Now?

Ehelm sat at his desk; he stared at the blank piece of parchment lying in front of him, quill hovered waiting for instructions, but Ehelm was too busy to bother with his letter now.

He was too busy remembering. Ehelm had known Jesse for five years and over those five long years he had become very fond of her. They had shared many adventures and conquered many enemies together. Ehelm continued to stare at the parchment in front of him, suddenly a knock sounded from the other side of his door.

Ehelm quickly shoved his quill and parchment into his desk drawer. He slammed the drawer shut just as Jesse opened the door and came in.

Ehelm stood up, "Captain."

"Sorry to bother you Ehelm, I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"Oh, no, not at all. I was just thinking."

"Oh. Well, I was just wondering if you had seen Will or Elizabeth."

Ehelm gave Jesse a weird look, "Why do you care?"

"I like to know where everyone aboard this ship is at all times." Jesse said defensively.

"Speaking of this ship, how did it manage to pick up speed sailing into the wind?"

Jesse let out a sigh and leaned against the doorframe, "You promise not to tell anyone?" Ehelm nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the island known as Dragon's Rest?"

Ehelm again nodded, "I've heard legends that dragons reside there."

"Well, this ship is constructed of wood taken from the island. The trees this ship is constructed of had dragon magic soaked into them. That magic now runs through these boards; this ship has a mind of its own."

"That's amazing." Ehelm said, running his fingers along the wall.

"It's the only ship of its kind to ever sail."

"Unbelievable."

"You better believe it." Jesse smiled, then left the room.

Ehelm followed Jesse onto the deck. Jesse made her way up to the bridge to join the rest of her family. Ehelm went to talk to Jed.

* * *

"So, where to now?"

Jack looked at his daughters, "I think we should go find your grandfather."

"He'll be hard to find dad, after all he's one of the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court and you know they never give up their location." Kat said.

"Ah, but your grandfather retired." Jack responded.

"And he's retired to the best place on Earth." Alana added with a wink.

Kat and Jesse looked at each other and smiled.

"Tortuga!" They said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9: A Commodore and A Lord

A COMMODORE AND A LORD

Lee Norrington sat at his desk in silence; the only noise came from rock scraping against metal as he sharpened his sword. With each stroke he made, Lee imagined the terrible fate he had in store for the Sparrows. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

A young soldier pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"We have received his letter sir."

"Very good. Hand it here."

The soldier handed Lee the letter. Lee sheathed his sword and placed it on his desk then took the letter, unfolded it and read it.

"Hmm, so it seems the Sparrows are headed to Tortuga to find the senior Sparrow. Tell the captain to keep close, but out of sight."

"Yes sir. Also, someone is here to see you, sir." The soldier bowed his head then left.

As soon as the soldier left, a short man wearing rich clothing entered the cabin.

"Ah, Lord Beckett, how nice it is to see you again."

"Like wise Commodore."

Lee motioned for Beckett to sit, "So, what brings you here?"

Beckett accepted and sat down, "I heard that you have been following the Sparrows."

Lee sat at his desk facing Lord Beckett, "Yes, we have been following them for sometime now."

"I would like to join the hunt for the Sparrows."

Lee raised an eyebrow, "And what do you have that would make me let you?"

A smile crept across Beckett's face, "I have hundreds of ships at my command ready to do what I tell them to."

"And what is it you want in return?" Lee questioned.

"All I want is to find the Sparrows, we have some unfinished business to settle."

Lee looked at Beckett deciding whether or not to make a deal with him.

Lord Beckett stood and extended his hand, "Do we have an accord?"

Lee looked at the outstretched hand, then to its owner. He stared at Beckett for a moment before extending his own hand and shaking Beckett's.


	10. Chapter 10: Tortuga!

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me four months to update, but high schools a killer! I've just been swamped lately. Enough of my excuses, here's the next chapter!

The Black Dragon silently sliced through the water as the ship made way into the port of Tortuga. Kat and Jesse carefully maneuvered the ship into the docks and anchored. After the ship was secure, the crew assembled on the deck. Jed and Ehelm took their places next to Kat and Jesse and awaited orders. Jesse and Kat stood on the bridge facing the deck below so the crew could see them.

"Alright men, we'll be staying the night in Tortuga." Jesse announced.

The deck erupted with cheers at Jesse's announcement.

"Yes, yes calm down. You can do what ever you want just as long as you are all back on this ship, ready to sail at sunrise. And if ANY of you board this ship drunk… you'll be singing like a eunuch before noon. Understood?"

The men all glanced nervously at each other. They all knew that Kat was serious; she was harsh when it came to punishment.

"Now go be pirates!" Jesse said.

Another cheer erupted as the men headed into to Tortuga. Kat and Jesse brought up the rear. Ehelm came up next to Jesse and looked out at the pirate town before him.

"Have you ever been to Tortuga?" Jesse asked. Ehelm shook his head.

"You'll love it." Kat said as she walked by.

* * *

The streets of Tortuga were full of rum- soaked pirates brandishing their swords and chasing after wenches. Jack and his family made their way to the local pub to see if anyone had word on Jack's father. Jack paused as a wench ran in front of him, trying to out-run the two drunks pursuing her.

"I love Tortuga." Jack said as he sighed.

"We know." The three female Sparrows said in unison.

Jack started of again, but was once again stopped, this time by a woman shouting his name. Jack cringed and turned around. A dark skinned beauty with long black hair stood before him. She was dressed in tan britches, knee- high boots, and a plain white blouse. A sword hung at her hip.

"Anamaria." Jack said casually. Anamaria angrily pointed a finger at Jack.

"You stole my ship!" she snapped.

"I borrowed it!" Jack said defensively. Anamaria glared at Jack.

"Borrowed it with out permission, but with every intention of bringing it back!"

"But you didn't!" Anamaria shouted angrily, smacking Jack across the face.

"Who is this woman and what is she talking about Jack?" Alana asked, hands o her hips.

Jack didn't say anything; he just looked at Alana.

"Dad?" Kat waved her hand in front of Jack's face.

Jack stopped thinking about what Alana might do to him if he told her the truth. He had come to the conclusion that it would probably hurt less to just tell her.

"Well luv…this is Anamaria and I stole her ship a while back."

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for!" Jack asked Alana, who had just slapped him.

"You know perfectly well what that was for! I hope you at least had the decency to return her ship!" Alana said.

"Um…well… you see her boat kind of sunk." Jack said timidly.

_**SMACK!**_ This time it was Jesse who smacked Jack.

Alana gave Jesse a smile of approval then turned to Jack, "Did you at least supply her with a new ship?"

"No." And for the third time…

_**SMACK!**_It was Kat's turn to slap Jack and once again Alana approved.

"Would you three stop that?!" Jack's left cheek now looked as if he'd been under the Caribbean sun too long.

"Girls? Anamaria. Your father and I have to have a little talk. I would like you to go and find you grandfather, then join us at the inn."

Jesse and Kat started off down the nearest street, while Alana grabbed a handful of Jack's hair and pulled him towards the inn, followed by Anamaria who was snickering.


End file.
